AngelaAndyDotCom
by WhiteDresses
Summary: Andy makes a website and shows it off to Angela. Dwight does not approve.


**Title:** AngelaAndyDotCom  
**Author:** Lissa (redwhitedresses/whitedresses)  
**Pairings:** Andy/Angela, Dwight/Angela  
**Rating: **K+ (for safety)  
**Summary:** Andy makes a website and shows it off to Angela. Dwight does not approve.  
**Spoilers:** Up to _Weight Loss_.  
**Author's Note: **I just couldn't help myself Sorry if it has already been done, but I had quite a bit of fun writing it. Also I'm not really used to writing Andy, Angela, or Dwight, so... I really hope I have them in character! -crossesfingers-

**Thursday, 9:20 AM**

Andy Bernard sat at his computer, humming a catchy tune as he clicked away at different windows on the screen. His purposely loud tapping of the keys earned him a raised eyebrow from Stanley and a "please quiet down, I can barely hear myself think" from Phyllis, but he didn't really want _their_ attention...

Glancing up every once in a while at accounting, he would try his very best to attract the eye of his little blonde princess, but she just never seemed to notice his deliberate tries for her attention. While others might have gotten frustrated, Andy merely, after several moments of prolonged attempted attention grabbing, sent Angela an e-mail when he was happy with where he was on his project.

--

**Thursday, 12:30 PM**

"Have you checked your e-mail messages lately?" Andy asked her inconspicuously during lunch in the break room. He reached with his fork to sneak a piece of her food teasingly onto his plate, but she swatted him away coldly.

"No."

"Oh," Andy replied, acting quite unperturbed about her answer, "well… maybe you should… after lunch." Andy noticed, of course, that Dwight was watching them intently, but didn't really think much of it. After all, he had asked Dwight a few times to moderate how he was doing with Angela, so that was probably what the assistant regional manager was doing anyway. Andy appreciated Dwight's advice, even if the man had bought his Xterra and sold it on Ebay for profit. He was just another dude, just like Andy. No reason to suspect anything suspicious from a fellow gentleman.

--

**Friday, 10:53 AM**

"What is this?" Angela had pulled Andy over to her computer, her gaze as severe as ever as she displayed the monitor to him. In the foremost window was a red and grey website, with a picture of the two of them in the center.

"_That_," Andy replied eagerly, a wide grin on his face as he reached for the computer mouse, "is the official website for our wedding. This way our guests can know everything there is to know about it… when I give the url to them. Do you like it?"

Angela hesitated, unsure of how to react.

"I… don't you think it's a little much? I don't know that I want it."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, still smiling hopefully. Angela brought her eyes up to uncertainly meet his.

"I think it looks great," she said quietly. She reached out to grab her office phone, but Andy mistook its direction as one going toward the mouse and he shoed it away.

"Wait! You haven't seen all of the parts to it yet!"

"Our story?" Angela asked impassively after Andy had clicked on one of the top links.

"Yup!" Andy affirmed cheerfully. "That way, we'll never forget!"

"Oh... Of course."

From behind them, Dwight slowly turned his head back in curiosity. He hated Andy, and even though deep in his heart he _knew_ that Angela loved him more, it still pained him that Angela continued to play along with the loser's inane little fantasies. The extent to which Andy was going for this wedding made him smile sickly to himself, as he knew that this only made another open window for wedding sabotage. In the end he would have Angela. Andy wouldn't be able to keep her from him.

--

**Friday, 2:11 PM**

"Hello, Andy," Dwight said plastically, his tone making it clear that he wasn't getting much pleasure out of speaking with him, "Hey, listen, Angela showed me the link to your guys' website, and… boy is it a drag."

"What? She showed you? But it isn't ready yet to be shown to the guests…"

"Well, apparently she wanted a second opinion on this kind of thing. And though I've yet to give her my judgment about the matter, I figured I should warn you about how she, and I, really feel about the site."

"Oh yeah? What has she been saying…? She sounded like she was in love with it before!"

"She hates it." Dwight replied without missing a beat; then went on to explain shiftily: "It's too simple, too plain… too toned down for her tastes."

"Yeah?" Andy seemed genuinely confused. "But I thought Angela liked… plain and… simple, modest."

"No, she doesn't. You obviously do not know her and are currently being a horrible fiancé. Therefore whoever designed your website did an horrific job and I'm just trying to… help you out when I say that I'm offering to help you redesign your entire wedding site."

"… Really? You'd do that for me?" Andy's eyes had brightened excitedly. Dwight could tell he was pretty hurt about what 'Angela' had thought, however that just meant that Dwight's plan was falling into place. Oh, but there was icing to the cake…

"Yes… and I'll even let you take credit for it in front of Angela."

"Hey, man, that's awesome! Let's do it!"

"Yes. Let's." Dwight shot a furtive look at the documentary crew before turning to follow Andy back to his desk.

--

**Monday, 11:27 AM**

"Hey, Angela!"

When he received no immediate answer, Andy dutifully got to the point.

"I changed the layout of our wedding site this past weekend. Dwight told me you weren't too keen about it, so I took the liberty of fixing it up all by myself. It took me many long hours of work, but in the end I think it was worth it…" He helped her get the window up, and when the site appeared Angela had to blink away from the bright reds and pinks flashing at her.

"So what do you think?" Andy asked with a genuine smile, quite proud of himself although it was Dwight's handiwork that was making her shudder away.

"It's too gaudy and shameless for me…! I can't focus my eyes on any one thing."

"So you… _don't_ like it…?" Andy asked, a little confused, trying to examine her for the answer.

"Like it? How can I like it? It's going to give me a seizure…" She rose and picked up the phone, pressed a couple of keys and then slammed the receiver back down. "I thought you knew me better than that…"

"But, Angela! I… he told me that you hated it before and so I tried to make it right and…" But she was already gone. He failed to notice that Dwight was suddenly missing too.

"Ah well, that's fine…" he said to her as if she were still there, "I will just… change it back then… I suppose."

* * *

End.

--

Thanks for reading :) Poor Andy D: Please review if you have the chance!


End file.
